


I've Had Enough

by thewondersofsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Dean Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewondersofsmut/pseuds/thewondersofsmut
Summary: Holidays are around the corner and you had spent majority of the time with Sam, Cas, and Charlie, but not your boyfriend, Dean, he definitely felt jealous.





	I've Had Enough

_Dean’s POV_

There she is, walking towards the fridge, her hips swaying naturally without effort, her shorts clung nicely to her ass, legs and thighs exposed, her soft creamy skin highlighted by the lights… and everyone’s basically here in the dining room. Sam was munching on some salad, Cas reading the newspaper, heck even Charlie was here, eating some cereal, and they could _see_ her. I licked my lip and internally groaned and went back to eating my bacon.

(Y/n) went back to her seat beside me and continued to eat. “So what food do you guys want for thanksgiving?” She asked, catching the attention of everyone. Is it me or is her shirt a little too tight today. “Thanksgiving?” Sam asked, staring at her. “Yeah, it’s in a week and I wanted to get everything and be ready to cook by then.” She said. “I can go drive to town with Charlie and we could buy ingredients.” She added. _Why Charlie?_ “I’ll obviously have pumpkin pie.” She smiled towards me and I gave a nod.

“Turkey!” Charlie squealed. “We can make good stuffing too.” She added. “Yes, yes. How ‘bout some mashed potato and gravy?” (Y/n) asked and Sam and Charlie nodded. “I still don’t understand the concept of thanksgiving.” Cas commented, tilting his head on the side. “Don’t worry, bud, I’ll tell you all about thanksgiving.” (Y/n) replied, smiling brightly.

“Sam, what do you want?” She asked. “You can make pasta.” Sam suggested. “Your favorite one?” She asked and he nodded. “Just make sure you help me cook, alright?” She asked. “Of course.” He smiled a little too brightly.

After breakfast, Sam and Charlie had offered to clean since me and (y/n) were the ones who made breakfast. We walked to the makeshift living room and crashed on the couch. “And what will we be doing?” I asked her. “What do you mean?” She asked, looking at me. “You’ve set out plans with them and yet you didn’t set plans with me?” I asked. She weirdly looked at me. “Never mind.” I said and switched the TV on.

After the show we watched, I went to clean baby in the garage then (y/n) and I showered. When I was walking to the library, I found Cas and (y/n) sitting too close to each other. She was showing something to him on her laptop. “And why do they eat turkey?” Cas asked. “Because of the colonists who hunted wild turkeys and they said it was ‘uniquely’ american.” She answered. She looked up from her laptop and smiled up at me.

“Hey, babe.” She greeted and I smiled back. She went back to telling Cas about thanksgiving as I read a random book that was in front of me. I cleared my throat and no one noticed. I coughed loudly and (y/n) sent a glare towards my direction. “Anything you need, Dean?” She asked. I shook my head and she went back to talking to Cas. I internally groaned and stood up to go to our room.

The night came and I felt (y/n) slide beside me and I hugged her then kissed her forehead as she snuggled into my chest. The next morning, I brought my hand up to rest in her waist but what I found was empty space. I grumbled and scratched my head then running my hand to my face. I went out and saw Cas and Charlie in the map room watching something on her laptop.

“Where’s (y/n)?” I asked.

Charlie looked up. “Oh, she and Sam went on a run, half an hour ago.” She said and went back to watching. I groaned and went to the kitchen for some coffee. a few minutes later, I heard the bunker door close and waited to see my brother and my girlfriend. “Good morning.” I told her as she went to me. “Morning, baby, sorry I didn’t wake you up before I left.” She said then pecked my lips and sat down beside Sam.

I knitted my eyebrows. “So, Sammy and I found this awesome route where there’s just enough shade so I don’t get sunburned.” She happily said. “Yeah and I hit my head in some of the loose branches.” Sam grumpily said, to which (y/n) giggled at.

Two hours has passed and I went out to go to the library but Charlie and Cas were no longer there. I walked around until I could hear gun shots. I went to the range and found (y/n) helping Charlie aim the gun, (y/n)’s body wrapped around Charlie. I walked towards them until they could see me. Charlie placed the gun down and they both took off their ear muffs. “Ladies.” I acknowledged. I hugged (y/n) from behind and kissed her cheek.

“What y'all been up to?” I asked. “I thought you were good at firing shots.” I said to Charlie. “I am, I just wanted it to be perfect.” Charlie replied, flashing her pearly teeth. “Okay, but may I borrow my girl for a while?” I asked and Charlie thankfully nodded. (Y/n) crooked an eyebrow up at me as I took her hand and pulled her towards the garage. When we got there, (y/n) stood her ground, making me let go of her hand. “What’s gotten into you, lately?” She asked.

“Nothing.” I replied nonchalantly. “So why are you dragging me out? Charlie and I are going on a supply run in a while.” She said. I internally groaned. “I just want to show you something quickly.” I said and brought her to our room. I turned to her and kissed her sweetly. “I love you, you know that?” I whispered and she blushed as she nodded.

I got the small package that arrived this morning and gave it to her. “What is this?” She asked. “You better open it.” I smiled. She tore off the packaging but then Charlie came bursting to our door. “(Y/n)! Come on! We’re wasting daylight!” She said, pulling my princess away. (Y/n) sadly smiled and handed me back the package. “I will open it later, babe.” She said and gave a quick peck in my lips. My face fell a bit. “Will do, princess.” I whispered and saw her be swept by Charlie.

It took the two girls almost the whole night to get back. Cas had left to do something so Sam and I are in the library, reading new books (y/n) and Charlie found from snooping around. “Dean –Dean!” I blinked and looked up at Sam. “What?” I asked. “What’s wrong with you?” He asked. “Huh? I’m doing fine, Sammy.” I said and he rolled his eyes.

“You’ve been acting weird for a few days.” He said. “What? Am not.” I replied, looking down at the book. “Are you and (y/n/n) having problems?” He asked. I looked up immediately and sighed. “We’re not. It’s me –I don’t. Never mind.” I said. The sounds of giggling cut us. “And Garth was basically the one who pushed Dean and I to just –I don’t know –get with our feelings.” (Y/n) said, smiling.

She went to me and kissed me. She and Charlie placed the food to the kitchen and went back. I pulled (y/n) to may lap. “Thanksgiving’s in a few days, and there may not be a lot of us, but I think we’ll have fun.” She said. Sam smiled. “Of course we will.” He said. I kissed her shoulder and she leaned back my chest.

We chatted for a while and instead of going to our room, (y/n) went with Sam to fix the supplies, much to my dismay. When she was finally done, she went in our room with an apologetic smile. “C'mere.” I said and she crawled up my lap. “You’ve been really busy these days, huh?” I said, smirking. “I’m sorry, baby.” She whispered and nipped on my jaw. She then looked up, her eyes almost sparkling. “Let me make it up to you.” She said and kissed me.

She kissed my chest, and even though I was still wearing my shirt, I could feel the heat coming from her breath. She kissed down until the waistband of my boxers. She knelt in between my legs and softly smiled. I licked my lips, staring at her. “Baby, you don’t have to.” I whispered and she shook her head. She pulled down my boxers and grasped my hardening member, stroking, and palming me. I groaned and tangled my hand in her hair.

She licked the underside of my of my cock and I tilted my head back, a moan erupting from my chest.

She grabbed my cock and sucked it. She bobbed her head and stroked the rest of me. I groaned and pulled a little on her hair, making her moan, adding vibrations. I felt my cock twitch and she quickened her pace. “Fuck, baby –gunna come.” I moaned and she sucked hard and I came in her mouth. She licked it all up and kissed her way up to me. “You’re perfect.” I muttered and she proudly grinned and kissed me.

The next few days went on like that, (y/n) being swept away from my arms, being busy with any of the three of them, and it’s getting into my nerve. Call me possessive, but–buy yeah I am. She’s mine and I’m jealous that she’s been spending time with them. Hell, even during thanksgiving cooking, she was in between Charlie and Sam whilst Cas continued to ask questions about the holiday.

I know she’s just being the friendly girl that she is but it –it freaking frustrates me. And to top it all off, Garth, Jody, and Donna, were invited last minute. Yes, it was all fun, I actually had fun, but I didn’t get to spend most of them with my baby alone. We all chatted, shared hunts from the past, joked about a lot of things, and when most of them are already buzzed, I couldn’t take it any longer.

I grabbed her waist, pulling her towards me, then carrying her in my arms. She squealed and I laughed. “Dean!” She giggled, blushing, as we heard the others cheering and whistling, especially when Sam commented to not be too loud.

She twisted then knob and I pushed it open, then kicking it close when I was fully inside. I gently threw her on the bed, making her bounce. “Oh shit.” She muttered and I smirked. “Damn right, ‘oh shit’.” I said. I slowly crawled to her, as if a tiger ready to pounce on his target. “You know what you’ve been doing to me for days?” I asked. She shook her head. “You’ve been a really bad girl.” I whispered lowly and I saw her shiver. “Not giving time to _me._” I said. “You’re just jealous.” She smirked, digging her finger in my chest. “Oh two are playing at this game.” I chuckled, stunned at her reply.

I took of my shirt, jeans, and her dress. “But you gotta play by _my_rules.” I said, raising an eyebrow. She sighed and nodded. She’s totally at my mercy right now. I kissed her until she laid down and I grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head. I nipped on her jaw and gave sloppy wet kisses to her neck until I reached her sweet spot, making her moan loudly. I smirked and continued my sweet sucking assault to her neck, licking it to soothe it afterwards, then I brought it to her collarbone, sucking red marks along the way.

I kissed down the valley of her chest, then nipped on each. She arched her back, tilting her head back. _What a fucking beautiful sight this is_. I thought. I released her hands and kissed down her stomach and further down until I reached her cloth covered core. I kissed her clit and I could feel how wet she is through the thin fabric. Her hands flew to my head, pulling on my hair, making me grunt, and I pulled away, licking my lips.

She opened her eyes and whined. “You are so impatient. Impatient girls don’t get to come too early on.” I said and she gave me a pleading look. I unclasped her bra and tossed it behind me, then her matching panties following after. I had to stop myself from literally growling as I raked my eyes down her body. Even after 4 years of being together, she still blushed, and I softly smiled at her. “You’re gorgeous. Fucking appetizing!” I said she gave a halfhearted chuckle, tilting her head back.

I parted her knees and laid on my stomach. I hooked an arm in her leg and pulled her to my face. I licked a stripe from her clit to her entrance and she bucked her hips. I then sucked and licked her clit, then pumping my two fingers in and out of her. She was pulling on my hair and I quickened. “Fuck, Dean –baby, _shit_.” She moaned. I felt her clench around my fingers and I completely pulled away.

She gasped at the loss of contact and whimpered, sinking herself in the bed. “Dean, please…” “Please what?” I smirked. “I want you Dean.” She begged. I kissed my way up to her, feeling her shake beneath me. “Want me to do what, baby girl?” I asked, nipping her jaw. “I want you to fuck me so hard, please, Dean. I’ve been a bad girl.” She whispered, looking straight in my eyes. “_Fuck_.” Oh how she turned me on, it’s painfully hard.

“God, you make so fucking hard, princess. My little princess –_shit_, baby girl.” I grunted and I felt her tiny hands fiddling the waistband of my boxers. I pulled it off and settled in between her legs. I teased her with my cock, sliding through her wet folds. She glared and dug her fingernails in my hips making me hiss. “Don’t be impatient.” I growled and she nodded like a little girl.

“That’s right, baby.” I groaned as I slowly eased inside her. “So fucking tight, only _mine_.” I said. “Yes, baby, only yours.” She moaned. When I was completely inside her, she gasped and I leaned down, grinding my body to her. I kissed and and bit her lower lip, making it even more swollen that it already is. I slowly moved and let her adjust to me. She snaked her arms around my neck and shoulder, her nails in marking my shoulders red just like how I made her neck and collarbone, waist, hips, and inner thighs red with my teeth.

I pulled up and held her waist, bring her legs to wrap around my waist, deepening the angle and I quickened my pace and pounded into her. “Fuck! Dean!” She screamed and I growled. My movements were coordinated to the bed as the headboard hit the wall in front of me. “Fuck! (Y/n)!” I shouted and I knew I was nearing the edge. I brought my hand to her clit and rubbed harshly, matching my pounding to her.

“Faster –harder!” She screamed through her fast, shallow breathing. “Yes –_fuck_, baby girl!” I felt her clench around me, adding more pleasure to me as my movements faltered. Two, three thrusts and she screamed in ecstasy as she came around me and I came there and then.

I slowed down, riding out maybe one of the most intense orgasm we had. I stopped and pulled slowly and leaned down to kiss her. “Did I hurt you, sweetheart?” I whispered. She calmed her breathing and lazily smiled. “No, babe. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to.” She whispered and leaned up to kiss me. “Although, I believe I won’t be able to walk tomorrow and be sore for a few, plus, we’re both marked.” She said, smirking.

“Damn right we’re marked. You’re _mine_ as I am _yours_.” I said. “I can’t actually feel my legs.” I laughed sliding down beside her and pulled her against my chest. I kissed her head and she nuzzled under my chin.

We stayed silent for a moment and we heard giggling in the other side of our door. I took whatever’s near, which was the box of condoms and threw it against the door. “Get the fuck out of our door!” I yelled and heard shuffling and laughing. “Son of bitches.” I grumbled and (y/n) laughed. She placed her hand on my chest and drew shapes, that calmed me down. In return, I pulled a little on her hair and she gave a content sigh.

“Love you, sweetheart.” I whispered and leaned down briefly to kiss her lips. She smiled against my lips. “Love you too, baby.” She murmured.


End file.
